


Then Fools We Both Are, My Dear Brother (Thorki)

by ISaidKNEEL69



Category: Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thought you dead, I wanna give Loki a cookie and a hug and tell him hes not a monster, Idiots in Love, Illusions, Imprisonment, Loki looks like shit, Love, M/M, No Aether, No Dark Elves, Now you see me brother, Odin is a dick, Odin's A+ Parenting, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Kissing, Past Torture, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Punishment, Unhealthy Relationships, Up All Night To Get Loki, Whipping, You are a fool, gross sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISaidKNEEL69/pseuds/ISaidKNEEL69
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Loki is brought back to Asgard. Odin whips his Jötunn son in front of the whole Kingdom. Afterwards, Thor visits Loki at his cell.





	Then Fools We Both Are, My Dear Brother (Thorki)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in this one, I've change it to where Odin whips Loki in front of Ashard, then shen Thor goes to Loki's cell, but there's no Dark Elves, no Jane being possessed with the Aether, no Malekith, no Frigga dying just go with it :).
> 
> Contains violence, sadness, and fluff.

The sounds of the shackles rattling was the only sound Loki was focused on as he was being brought before Odin.

 _Odin._ The man who took him in as a tool of peace, and not out of the kindness of his heart. Not to have another son to love, besides his precious Thor, but to bring peace between Asgard and Jötunheim. 

When he stopped just a few feet from the throne where the Allfather sat, and smiled. He looked over at his beautiful Mother and she looked anxious. Picking at her hand as she always did when she would become anxious, Loki does it sometimes, as well. 

She nodded her head at him and said "Loki.."

loki's smile grew, his lips pressed tight. He said "Hello, Mother. Have I made you proud?

She said "Please, don't make this worse."

His smile disappeared, and he said "Define "worse."

Odin said "Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone.." 

 _Prisoner._ Loki chuckled at the word and smiled. He sighed and said "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

Odin narrowed his eye at the Jötunn and asked "Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death."

Loki lifted his chin and said "I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God. Just like you."

Odin said "We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

Loki hummed and nodded. He said "Give or take 5,000 years."

Odin chuckled a little and said "All this because Loki desires a throne..."

Loki's expression turned serious and he said "It is my birthright-"

Odin cut him off and said "Your birthright was to die as a child! Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me!"

Okay, that hurt. Loki remembers when Odin told him who Loki really was, back in the weapons vault. _'No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son.'_

Well if Odin really thinks that way, then he should've just left Loki to die. Then he wouldn't be complaining about Loki's actions...And with the events that took place after Loki slipped into the abyss, before leading the Chitauri into Midgard, he wishes he was dead.

Loki looked down at his shackled wrists, then looked back up at the man he used to call his Father. He said "If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it....It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them." A feeling of sadness laced in his voice, but no one noticed it.

Odin looked over at Frigga and said "Frigga is the only reason you're still alive, and you will never see her again..." Hearing that, Loki felt a wave of fear rush through him. He quickly looked at Frigga, and he could see almost the exact same expression on hers. He can't do that. He wouldn't dare take her away from him.

Odin continued. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

Loki asked "And what of Thor'? You'll make that witless oaf King, while I rot in chains?"

Odin said "Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then, yes...He will be King."

Loki rolled his eyes and asked "Marvelous... What now?"

Odin said "Before you will be taken to the dungeon, you will receive 100 lashes. And all of Asgard will watch your first punishment be carried out."

~~

_'wuh-PSSSH!'_

_'wuh-PSSSH!'_

_'wuh-PSSSH!'_

Loki had heard the same sound for 84 strikes. All of Asgard watched as Odin cracked the whip against the Jötunn's naked back. Tears stung his eyes, but he dared not let Odin see them. But a few did manage to roll down his cheeks, but he hung his head so no one could see his weakness.

The only one who wasn't present at the whipping was Thor. The lumbering Oaf. Too high and mighty to even witness Loki getting whipped. But he thinks he heard word that Thor was busy on Vanaheim with Sif and the Warriors Three. But he noticed four of the five were there, so Thor must be cowering away in his chambers, drowning in his pathetic sentiment. Loki  _hates_ him.

~~

Thor winced every time he heard his Father crack the whip. He had gotten back from Vanaheim before he was told of what was to become of Loki before being imprisoned for his crimes.

Even with his chambers high above the sea of Asgardians, the crack of the whip echoed, for they were all silent. He didn't dare go out to his balcony and watch it. He just couldn't see that happening. If Thor had returned earlier, maybe he could have convinced Odin to change his mind, or have Thor do it. Thor would have been gentler than Odin, but not be too soft on him.

Loki needed to be punished for what he's done. But the thought of Odin doing what he was doing to his brother now, it frightened him. But Thor sort of understood where Loki was coming from.

He had learned of Loki's true heritage, being from Jötunheim, Laufey as his Father. He sometimes felt that Loki was distant, or felt envious of Thor. But Thor feels so guilty. So foolish and blind to see his brothers suffering, it haunts him. He remembers what he had said to Loko on Jötunheim before Thor was banished.

_'Know your place, brother!'_

Then when he returned, he saw just how mad Loki had become, seeing those years of hate in his eyes.

_'I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!'_

Then he saw the memory of Loki as he let go of Gungnir, and slipping into the deep abyss of space. And when he took Loki from the jet with the metal man, and the Captain, something had changed about him. He wanted Loki to come home, but not because of the Tesseract, but he thought he had lost Loki forever.

After he fell into the abyss, the future King of Asgard had locked himself away, for days. Refused to eat, refused to bathe, and couldn't sleep without seeing Loki fall. He had cried nonstop all those days he shut himself in his chambers, that Asgard had thundered and rained, lightening occasionally striking across the sky. Letting his realm know of his sorrow for the loss of his brother.

Thor felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. Then he heard the lashing stop, and prayed that Odin was finished. He wanted to see his brother.

~~

After Odin had reached 100, the lashing finally stopped. Loki could feel the blood dripping down his body, and it hurt to move. His body fell limp to the ground, where he was kept on his knees, and panted.

Frigga wanted to go up to him, comfort him, and get him to the Healers, but Odin said "Don't...It won't serve him any good." Then he turned to a couple guards and said "Take him to the dungeon." Before walking away.

Odin held no remorse, whatsoever, for hurting Loki. If Odin really did love him at all, he would have at least shed a tear or look as if he was going to cry. Frigga cried, she loves Loki. And Loki loves her. But Odin? This confirmed that Odin never loved him. And Loki thought he was the only brilliant liar in the house of Odin.

Loki _hates_ Odin. More than he hates Thor. He hates the Allfather with every fiber of his being. Then two guards uncuffed the beaten Jötunn from his shackles, and dragged his limp, bleeding body off to the dungeon.

~~

When Thor had reached the dungeon, he followed the guard inside, to Loki's cell. He thanked the guard, who nodded and left, before turning to his brother. 

He looked well groomed, jusr as he did back on Midgard before the war with the Chitauri. He didn't look as of he had just been given 100 lashes.

Loki slowly paced by and forth in his cell, hands behind his bsck, and he stopped. He turned and saw his brother standing there.

He smiled and said "Thor! After all this time now you come to visit me! Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

The blonde said "Loki, enough! No more illusions." Knowing fully well of Loki's abilities with illusions.

Loki's smile faltered, and then dropped. He nodded and then the illusion fades, everything in sight he created around is broken, and he is lying on his side on the ground, shaking, and looking paler than normal. His battle armor was gone as well, leaving him in a green tunic and loose black trousers.

This scared Thor, filling his body with worry, and was now determined to know why he wasn't examined by the Healers after his lashes.

Loki swallowed and said "Now you see me, brother...Why did you come?"

Thor met his gaze and said "Because you are my brother. And no matter what you have done or try to do, it'll never stop me from loving you....Though a great part of me despises you."

Loki curled in a ball and said "It's funny...You never told me you loved me, before. Only Mother, and Odin...But Odin is a liar."

Thor drew his eyebrows together in confusion and asked "I thought you knew...I always loved you Loki, since we were babes, you know this."

He shrugged and said "That may be, but you have never said it. I know Mother loves me, but she would actually tell me..."

Thor nodded and said "Well I do...Never doubt that."

Loki closed his eyes and swallowed again. He asked "Why weren't you there? When Odin was striking me? Where were you?"

Thor said "Before, I was on Vanaheim. And whenni came back...I didn't stay to watch."

The trickster opened his eyes again, and winced, forcing himself to sit I'm an upright position, before scooting back against the wall. He asked "But why?"

Thor looked down, before looking back up. Loki looked awful. His eyes were sunken in, he looked starved, his hair a mess, his pale skin even whiter than before. Norns only knows what his back must look like, and he's not sure he would like to see that.

Thor said "I couldn't watch it..."

Loki hummed and said "Everyone thinks I'm a monster, now...Does the son of Odin think so, as well?"

Thor said "You didn't start out as a monster, Loki. Though you must pay for your crimes, no, I don't think you are a monster."

Loki gave a tired, half hearted chuckle and said "You were always a terrible liar, did you know that?"

Thor said "I don't lie to you, brother-"

" _I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!_ " He snapped. 

Thor flinched a little, but he didn't move. Thor said "Maybe not by blood, but you have always been my brother, Loki...No matter what, whether you are of Asgard, Jötunheim, or any of the other realms, I will never see you as anything less. You are my brother, and I love you."

Loki smiled a little, and Thor could see tears in his eyes. He looked down at Hus shaking hands and then looked back up. He said "That's one thing I feared, actually...That after all this, you wouldn't love me anymore...Especially since you met that _woman-_ "

Thor said "I do care for Jane, I do. I even believe that I love her, but I also love you...Do you love me, or do you still hate me?"

Loki chuckled and said "I hated you...I hated you for so long, but after I fell...I wish I hadn't...But no, I do love you." 

Thor smiled. He remembers growing up with Loki, playing together, fighting together. He remembers their sibling rivalry, and good natured pranks against each other. Though Loki almost always managed to beat Thor, due to his magic, which he didn't mind. 

He was proud to see Loki grow up. He was quite intelligent, spent hours on end reading all their books from the library. He was smart, witty, gentle, even with his trickery. But he was proud of Loki, but should have seen the pain he was hiding.

He also remembered the times where him and Loki would steal kisses from each other. The first time being while both wanted to practice for kissing young maidens, and practiced with each other.

Though it felt wrong, bring brothers, it made them feel closer than ever before, and no one knew of their secrets. Soon it went from practice to just wanting to kiss each other. If things had turned out differently Thor would have liked to bed his brother. But now was not the time for that.

But of he could, he would. And he would show Loki just how much he loves him. If Loki wasn't in his cell, he would try for a kiss, but if Loki didn't want it, he wouldn't push. He just hopes Loki never forgot that time together.

Loki smiled big and shook his head. He said "We are strange, brother...Are we not?"

Thor chuckled and said "Perhaps strange is needed...But I do love you, and I forgive you."

Loki's smile faltered a little, toning it down to only a smile with his lips pressed tight. He slowly shook his head and said "You are a fool, Thor Odinson.."

The blond smiled and nodded. He said "Perhaps I am...I know I was, far before my banishment...But I know you love me...So then fools we both are, my dear brother." 

Loki grinned again and said "Very much, indeed." 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if my description of the whipping sounds is bad, that's how I always would think about if I had to describe it to anyone.
> 
> Sooooooooooo yeah! :p. Alright, goodnight! :3


End file.
